Silver
by ElsaGemma
Summary: Four short stories about Horatio and Speed's life. Slash and AU.
1. Blessed Virgin Mary

Disclaimer: I hope that they are mine, but they aren't. However, I do own the plot!

Blessed Virgin Mary

聖母瑪麗亞

淺眠中，突然有冰涼的金屬輕觸他的頸背，史畢倒抽一口氣，反射性的伸手抓住那銀白的墜飾。

「別緊張。」低啞溫柔的聲音在他耳邊呢喃著，聲音的主人倚向前伸出手環過情人優雅修長的頸子，為他帶戴上用皮繩串起的純銀墜飾。

「何瑞修？」史畢低頭檢視著胸前的墜飾，一面是兩條藤蔓互相交織糾纏著，環繞重疊著Ｈ和Ｓ兩個字母，另一面則是手工的雕刻聖母馬麗亞像，冰涼的觸感平貼在他鎖骨下方。史畢在情人的懷抱中轉過身，雙手自然的環住貼近自己的身軀，柔軟的肌膚和結實的肌肉互相碰觸著，他們身下絲滑的床單變得更加的凌亂。

「今天是…」何瑞修吞下突然哽住喉頭的硬塊，「今天離你在珠寶店被槍擊剛好三個月，雖然你還沒重新回到工作崗位上，我…」他小心翼翼的檢視著情人的表情，不希望喚醒他不好的記憶，「我希望這個能保護你的安全，也提醒你還有我在你身旁，不要把自己置在不必要的危險中。」

「呵，那我應該送你幾條聖母瑪麗亞的項鍊呢？」史畢開玩笑的說，因為情人的話語平時冷淡的表情化成柔和的微笑，他傾向前甜吻著何瑞修的薄唇，一隻手梳過情人蓬亂的紅髮。

「嗯…唔…史畢…我還要去上班…」何瑞修說是這麼說，但是雙手雙唇還是不住愛撫著情人赤裸的肌膚。

「請病假。」史畢喘息著說，雙手也忙碌的滑過何瑞修的身體。

「嗯…給我兩分鐘。」何瑞修只猶豫了兩秒鐘，就屈服於情人靈活的雙手以及舌尖之下，他迅速地背過身拿起他的手機打到鑑識科。

_「哈囉？邁阿密德達郡鑑識科，戴可。」_

「艾瑞克，我今天早上要請病假，你跟卡莉先帶雷恩一下，我一點前會到鑑識科。」何瑞修一說完不等艾瑞克有任何回應，就關上手機，重新專注在身旁滾燙的軀體上。

他細細吻著情人每一吋肌膚，從額頭到指尖﹔從鎖骨到膝蓋內側。每一個輕吻之後，都伴隨著指尖的輕觸以及一句禱辭。

「Ｈ…唔…吻我。」史畢在何瑞修幾近神聖的撫觸下，不禁眼眶發熱，他把親吻著自己腳背的情人拉上來，捧住何瑞修的臉頰深吻那紅潤的薄唇。

何瑞修的軀體緊實的服貼著史畢的身體，體型略大的他將史畢困在他的身下，兩人灼熱的分身緊靠在一起，互相摩擦刺激著。史畢呻吟著弓起身子，讓兩人間的摩擦更為熱切。

何瑞修低頭咬起那銀製的墜飾，再吻住史畢，兩具汗濕滾燙的身軀互相扭動摩蹭著。溼熱的唇舌也不停的互相輕撫玩耍著，夾在唇舌間的墜飾吸取了兩人的體溫，也從冰涼變得火熱。

「何瑞修何瑞修何瑞修…」

「唔…史畢史畢史畢…」

兩人像是祈禱般呢喃著彼此的名字，隨著逐漸加快的節奏，兩人的字語也越來越快，越來越難以辨識，最後兩人的名字和氣息也像墜飾上的Ｓ和Ｈ一般，彼此交纏融合。

「愛你愛你愛你…」史畢頭一仰，身體緊繃著裸露出他修長的頸子，雙手緊緊環抱住何瑞修，雙眼緊閉著讓幾近痛苦的高潮充斥他全身的每一條神經末端，以及每一個細胞。

何瑞修感覺到兩人間一陣溼熱，他低頭對著情人的鎖骨用力咬了下去，留下深深的齒痕，然後也跟著情人的脈動達到了極上的喜悅。

「我愛你。」何瑞修邊喘氣邊輕舔著開始滲出血絲的齒痕。

史畢閉著眼沉醉在釋放後慵懶的餘韻中，一隻手來回撫摸著情人精練寬闊的背部，直到他感覺到肩上一陣濕意，他才驚訝的打開眼睛。

「何瑞修？」史畢輕輕梳過緊貼在自己頸邊情人的亂髮，疑惑地聽見他壓抑的啜泣聲。

「史…史畢…不要…不要離開我，不要讓我孤獨一個人留在這裡。」平時總是一派從容平靜的肯恩組長，這時緊緊擁著身下纖細的情人，像個孩子般哭泣不已。

「噓…我保證，我不會再讓你孤單一個人的。」史畢在何瑞修的耳邊低聲保證著，一雙手更是不停的輕拍安撫著情人，他溫暖的懷抱像是安全網，讓平時壓抑的情人可以盡情宣洩情緒。

夾在兩人的緊貼的胸口間銀製的墜飾，深深地把紋飾銘刻在他們的胸前。


	2. The Bet

Disclaimers: SEE CHAPTER ONE

The Bet

打賭

_天氣真好_，何瑞修靠著悍馬的車門，邊想著邊戴上太陽眼鏡，臉上掛著一抹微笑，悠閒的漫步走向鑑識科大門。

走在鑑識科忙亂的走廊上，終於在第五個人瞠目結舌的盯著他之後，何瑞修忍不住低頭檢視自己的服裝。他今天穿的是灰色西裝配淺藍色襯衫，很正常啊？他偷偷摸摸的檢查了自己的褲子拉鍊，發現自己沒有不小心忘了拉拉鍊之後，何瑞修總算是鬆了一口氣，但是卻越來越迷惑了，到底為什麼每個人要不是驚訝的瞪著他，就是等他走過去之後，頻頻的回頭偷喵他？

何瑞修一頭霧水的走進自己的辦公室，又再次低頭檢查自己的服裝，還是沒有發現任何不對勁的地方，他苦思了一會兒，決定還是專心工作，不要因為別人奇怪的舉動浪費自己的時間。何瑞修打開電腦開始撰寫著前一天的結案報告，暫時忘了同事們奇怪的行為。

直到接近中午的時候，何瑞修才猛然驚覺今天整個早上都沒有新的案子，他在鑑識科工作了這麼久，還是第一次遇到罪犯放假的時候。何瑞修偷偷在心裡竊笑，不知道為什麼腦中浮現了克魯茲兄弟癱在他們客廳巨大舒適的沙發上，決定今天要好好在家休息一天，不到外面為非作歹的畫面。何瑞修好笑地搖搖頭，關上電腦決定找艾莉斯一起吃午餐，或許，鑑識科情資最齊全的法醫會知道為什麼其他人的行為這麼怪異。

「嗨，艾莉斯。」何瑞修走進解剖室，意外的發現他們平時總是忙著解剖被害人的法醫，居然悠閒的在打掃裝飾她的辦公室。

「嗨，何瑞修…」女法醫停下調整畫框的動作，轉頭愉快的向何瑞修打招呼，但是跟其他人一樣，她也是一臉驚訝的盯著他。

「怎麼了艾莉斯？我今天已經被所有人這樣盯著看了，到底是怎麼回事？我．．．」何瑞修難得的好心情開始消退，但是他還沒來得及從艾莉斯口中問到答案，就被手機鈴聲打斷了。

_「肯恩，是，地址？好的，我馬上到。」_何瑞修無奈地接起電話，今天最大的迷團要等晚點再解決了，他邊聽電話邊走出法醫的辦公室，完全專注於電話另一端法蘭克警探告訴他的資訊，因而沒有注意到艾莉斯急著想要告訴他，為什麼今天看到他的人反應都那麼奇怪。

「喔，老天。」艾莉斯看著消失於走廊外的紅髮身影，雖然有點擔心何瑞修發現為什麼大家都驚訝的盯著他看時的反應，她還是忍不住揚起嘴角偷笑。

～～～分隔線～～～

何瑞修．肯恩敏捷地走下車，帶上他的招牌太陽眼鏡，抓起工具箱，他邁開步伐迅速的走向圍起封鎖線的犯罪現場。

「法蘭克，情況如何？」何瑞修以專業的態度詢問早先到達現場的警探，強迫自己忽視其他盯著他看的制服警察。

「何瑞修？我們是很多年的同事和好朋友了，對吧？」手上抓著筆記本和鉛筆，法蘭克警探小心翼翼的問。

「怎麼了嗎？」何瑞修因為法蘭克奇怪的態度皺起了眉頭，今天每個人到底是怎麼了？

「那…如果你有任何問題或是麻煩，你知道你可以告訴我，我會盡力幫你的，對吧？」法蘭克直盯著那銀色的東西看，口氣依舊小心謹慎，他深怕踩到不知名的地雷。

「法蘭克…到底怎麼回事！今天所有人都瞠目結舌的盯著我，加上你和艾莉斯的詭異行為，到底我今天有哪裡不對勁讓每個人都這樣盯著我啊！」平常绝對冷靜的肯恩組長終於受不了在場所有的人注目禮，忍不住提高了音量。

周圍的制服警察聽見他的話，都趕緊移開視線，假裝忙起手上的工作，但是他們的注意力還是都集中在法蘭克警探和何瑞修的對話上，每個人都想知道事情接下來會如何發展。畢竟，危險的警察生活是很需要八卦來調劑的。

「何瑞修，你知道…**那個**嗎？」法蘭克深吸一口氣，戰戰兢兢像是怕被咬一樣，指向何瑞修脖子。

「什麼？」何瑞修疑惑的轉向左邊又轉向右邊。

「**那個**，你脖子上的**那個**啊！」法蘭克用力強調的指著何瑞修的脖子，口氣近乎恐慌的說。

「這個？」何瑞修抬起手摸向頸間，銀色的金屬吸收了他的體溫，已經不像剛戴上時冰涼。

「對！那個，你為什麼會帶著那個？」法蘭克不可思議的問。

「天！法蘭克，別跟我說你活了四十幾年沒看過這個吧？」難道這就是今天所有人都盯著他看的原因嗎？

「那個我看多了，你－鑑識科的何瑞修．肯恩組長－戴著那個我倒是第一次看到。」法蘭克點點頭回答，他繼續盯著何瑞修看。週遭的警察們也拉長耳朵等著聽肯恩組長的回答。

「嗯咳…我打賭賭輸了，所以…」何瑞修慢慢的回答，臉頰悄悄的紅了起來。

「打賭？和誰賭什麼啊？」法蘭克天生追根究底的特質，讓他繼續追問著臉頰泛著粉紅的何瑞修。

就在何瑞修猶豫著不知道該怎麼反應的時候，突然從他身後有人替他回答：「他是和我打的賭，至於什麼賭…無可奉告。」

太專注於兩個人間的對話，所以何瑞修和法蘭克都因為黑髮男子突然的回答嚇了一大跳。

「史畢！」何瑞修迅速的轉過身，看向竊笑的男人，他莫名的從脖子羞紅到髮根。

法蘭克完全搞不清楚現在是什麼狀況，他看看竊笑的史畢，又轉頭看看滿臉通紅的何瑞修，突然靈光一閃，他也開始竊笑。

「唉…何瑞修，我了解。」他一臉同情的拍拍何瑞修的肩膀，打開手中的筆記本開始告訴何瑞修犯罪現場的初步調查結果，有效的將每個人的注意力拉回到公事上，結束了鑑識科有史以來最大八卦的討論。

鑑識科最酷最冷靜的爆裂物專家－何瑞修肯恩組長－戴著綴滿銀製鈕飾的皮項圈來上班。

根據某法醫的消息指出，這件事被票選為當年度最具爆炸性的八卦。


	3. Party

Disclaimers: SEE CHAPTER ONE

Party

晚會

「何瑞修，再告訴我一次，為什麼我們要去參加…」史畢低頭看了眼桌上白底燙金字的邀請函，「_救助卡翠娜災民募款拍賣會_，這些政客把辦這種作秀慈善活動的錢，直接捐出去不就得了！」史畢不耐煩的把綁了好幾次還是歪的領結扯開。

「史畢…」何瑞修輕嘆口氣，拍開情人不太耐煩的手，雙臂環過史畢的肩膀幫他馴服難纏的純白領結。

「我知道，我知道，政客要做秀，我們要做公關。」史畢挺直身體抬高頭，讓何瑞修幫他把領結打正。

「是的，所以就別再抱怨了，我們還要去接艾莉斯和卡莉，要是遲到了，那兩位女士可是會折磨我們整晚的！」何瑞修幫史畢打好領結，順便撫平情人禮服的肩線。

「我恨社交宴會。」史畢厥著嘴轉過身，口中喃喃的念著，雙手很順的替何瑞修拉撐禮服外套的領子。

「我知道你不喜歡這種場合，可是這不是普通的社交宴會，而是慈善募款拍賣會，鑑識科需要有人出席。」何瑞修抓起車鑰匙帶頭往外走。

史畢心不甘情不願的跟在何瑞修身後，但是仍不忘先把兩張高雅的邀請函收進口袋。然而，才剛坐進車裡，兩人的手機就不約而同的響了起來，史畢和何瑞修趕緊接起電話。經過兩三分鐘的對話之後，史畢和何瑞修擔心的互望了一眼。

「你先說。」

「艾莉斯說小雷身體不舒服發高燒，她要在家照顧他，所以不能當我的女伴陪我參加拍賣會了。你呢？」何瑞修有預感史畢的電話是跟什麼有關。

「卡莉說她有家庭急事，所以沒辦法陪我參加了，從吵雜的背景音聽起來，應該是她的父親又喝醉酒捅簍子了。」史畢嘆口氣癱坐乘客座上，他心想事情還能變得更糟嗎？

「那只好我們兩個自己去了，總不能因為臨時被女伴放鴿子就不出席吧。」何瑞修平靜的說，他發動引擎，熟練地將車子開上公路。

「你知道出席這種場合沒有女伴意味著什麼吧？」史畢坐在一旁煩躁的說。

「呃…去年那種情況只是個特例…吧？」何瑞修想起去年聖誕節晚會的慘烈情形，忍不住打了個冷顫。

「你等著看吧。」史畢抬手將一小撮迷途的黑髮撥回它應在的位置，雙手環胸坐在乘客坐上生悶氣，他可不想重演去年耶誕節晚宴的慘劇，一想到那虛假的女高音，還有嗆鼻的香水味，噁！史畢忍不住全身冒出寒毛直豎，真是太恐怖了。

～～～我是分隔線～～～

「男士們，你們的女伴呢？怎麼只有你們兩個呢？」

史畢和何瑞修才踏進大廳，拉爾法官的聲音就在兩人的右方響起。

「拉爾法官，真高興我們又碰面了。」何瑞修掛起營業專用微笑，親切的向拉爾法官打招呼。史畢則是表情略嫌冷淡的站在何瑞修的左後方。

「唉，肯恩組長，我們實在該找個時間好好聊聊，可惜我們都太忙了。」拉爾法官手中端著一杯香檳，發福的身軀緊緊的繃在他昂貴的燕尾服裡。

「組長，你想喝點什麼嗎？」史畢故意口氣生疏的問何瑞修。

「普通的果汁就好了，畢竟我還要開車，麻煩你了。」何瑞修知道史畢不喜歡拉爾法官，順勢讓情人逃離現場。

史畢點點頭，就轉身走向吧臺，迅速的逃離拉爾法官這個僞君子。

「所以啊，肯恩組長，最近你那個帕特家族的案子…」拉爾法官不避嫌的打聽。

史畢雖然覺得很對不起何瑞修，但是他還是很高興不用和拉爾法官閒聊，有時候他真搞不懂何瑞修哪裡來這麼強的控制力，能夠心平氣和的跟這些比水溝水還黑、又貪污、收賄和關說的人渣閒話家常。

史畢心想著何瑞修的特殊公關技巧，邊向服務生點了兩杯果汁。

當他端著兩杯果汁轉身往回走時，就在吧臺旁邊的義賣品展示櫃攫住了他的視線。

史畢忍不住站在展示櫃前直盯著它看，捨不得移開視線，最後他牢牢的把這項義賣品的號碼記住，暗自發誓今晚一定要偷偷地把它買下來，下定了決心，他偷偷塞了張紙條和小費給一個路過的服務生後，就趕緊回到何瑞修身邊，準備把情人從拉爾法官的手中拯救出來。

～～～俺是分隔線～～～

「何瑞修，我剛看到市長正在和總檢察官討論我們的一個案子，我想我們應該過去關心一下吧？」史畢將手中的飲料遞給笑容僵硬的何瑞修，隨口編了個謊話。

何瑞修抓住情人故意製造的機會，趕緊對拉爾法官說：「很高興您談天，我想我需要找到市長，解答他對我們鑑識科工作內容的疑問。」

拉爾法官悻悻然的點點頭，轉身尋找他的下一位被害人。

「史畢，你的時機抓的真好，我差點忍不住對著他那副嘴臉一拳揍下去。」何瑞修側頭悄悄地在史畢的耳邊說道，引起情人一陣顫慄。

史畢喝了一口他的果汁，讓杯子掩飾他的竊笑，他回答道：「雖然觀賞拉爾被你狠揍一頓是很令人滿足的一項娛樂，我可不想到監獄裡探視你。」

「嗯？你想討厭他的人那麼多，幫我護航的人還會少嗎？我懷疑我會因為攻擊拉爾而入獄，搞不好還會獲頒榮譽公民咧！」

這對情人邊拌嘴邊走向他們指定的座位，一路上也不忘和熟識的面孔點頭打招呼。

「哈，誰知道冷酷的肯恩組長也有這麼火爆的一面？」史畢微微睜大雙眼，假裝無辜，故意調侃著情人。

何瑞修微笑著搖搖頭，坐進他的位子，史畢也跟著坐在何瑞修的旁邊。兩人坐定位沒多久，今天這場慈善晚會的主要節目便開始了，司儀穿著正式的燕尾服站在拍賣台前說：「今晚，將會有超過價值二十萬美元的各式捐贈品被拍賣，所得的款項將全數捐給紅十字會，協助紐奧良的重建，讓我們最愛的爵士之鄉，從卡翠娜的摧殘中，重新站起來。希望在場的所有女士和先生們，慷慨解囊。首先，讓我們歡迎市長先生為我們…」

當司儀說到這裡，何瑞修和史畢便直接把耳朵給關上，忽略各位達官顯要千遍一律的「致詞」。兩個人甚至開始偷偷討論著手上尚未解決的案件，以及相關的證據。

～～～俺是分隔線～～～

好不容易拍賣會到了尾聲，賓客們開始自由穿梭在晚宴的吧台間交際著。

史畢利用情人被新任總檢察官逮住，介紹他的女兒給情人認識的空檔，找到了之前的那位服務生。史畢小心的接過他的得標物，請服務生轉交拍賣金額的支票，並且向他道了謝之後，他小心的將黑色的天鵝絨盒子收進口袋裡，接著走回情人之前被糾纏的地方，卻不見他的蹤影，史畢四處張望著，正好捕捉到一抹金紅消失在露臺的門後，他趕緊從一旁服務生的托盤上拿下兩杯香檳，然後走出露臺，並將門偷偷的鎖上。

「史畢。」何瑞修看著邁阿密晴朗的夜空輕語，他的聲音黏滯在悶熱的空氣中。

「你還好嗎？Ｈ？」史畢站到何瑞修身邊，他皺著眉頭看著情人的側臉擔心的問。

何瑞修從史畢手中接過香檳，他把玩著精緻的水晶杯一會兒，轉頭看著史畢回答：「你有時候會不會．．．我不知道，你有沒有想過如果某些決定你做了不一樣的選擇的話，現在你的人生會是如何？」

史畢定定的看著情人，思考著情人到底想問的是什麼，最後他也轉頭看向邁阿密的夜空。

各自陷入自己的思緒，兩人沉默了好一會兒，最後是史畢打破了沉默。

他說：「很久以前，我整天想的只有『如果…的話』，可是，現在我再也不後悔我人生中的任何選擇。」

史畢從口袋中掏出黑色天鵝絨的盒子，打開蓋子遞給何瑞修。

躺在深紅色絲絨上的是何瑞修見過最精緻最完美的戒指，銀色的白金底座，配上藍寶石和紅寶石交錯鑲嵌而成的波紋，這只戒指看起來就像是專門為何瑞修設計的。

那藍寶石蓊鬱的像何瑞修沉靜的雙眼，紅寶石炙艷的像何瑞修的紅髮。

「史畢？」

「我知道你時常納悶要是我們沒有在一起的話，我是不是會找個好女人結婚生子，過著普通而標準的美國家庭生活。買棟有白色籬笆和綠色草坪的房子，養隻黃金獵犬，開著美國車，再和妻子生個2.5個孩子。答案是『不可能』，我們是彼此命中注定的另一半，雖然因為工作環境的關係，讓我們沒有辦法公開我們的關係，但是我已經想把你套牢很久了。尤其是在這種場合，每次看到有人迫不及待的想幫你暖床，或是想介紹自己的女兒或是孫女給你認識，我都忍不住妒火中燒。今天看到這只戒指，我終於忍不住，衝動的把它標了下來。」

史畢說完，深吸一口氣，單膝跪地，他緊張地問：「何瑞修．肯恩，你願意嫁給我嗎？」

像是被戒指反射的銀白月光給迷惑一般，何瑞修愣愣的瞪大眼睛看著跪在地上的史畢，以及躺在紅色絲絨上的戒指。

對史畢而言，何瑞修沉默的短短一分鐘像是一百年一樣久，終於何瑞修靜悄悄的說：「我願意。」

何瑞修拿起銀白的戒指，戴上自己的左手中指，他瞇著眼細看著手上的戒指，他微笑的對站直身的史畢說：「你知道這只戒指上的寶石排列成的圖形，很像是一個稍稍拉長的Ｓ對吧？」

史畢緊緊的把情人擁入懷中，忍不住熱淚盈眶，他的雙唇貼在何瑞修的耳邊輕喃：「那正是重點所在。」

何瑞修把臉埋在史畢的頸間，因為情人略為哀怨的回答，忍不住咯咯笑了出來，他的左手平貼在史畢結實的背上，上下來回著輕撫著。

在潔白的月光下，那戒指閃耀著銀白的光輝。


	4. In The End

Disclaimers: SEE CHAPTER ONE

In The End

結局

「嘿！提姆，把你的東西收一收，我們得趕到醫院去。」黑色捲髮的男人緊急的說。

「怎麼了？爸？」有著和黑色捲髮男人神似長相的少年急忙將他的課本收起來，抓起一件外套，跟著父親走出家門。

「你的祖父狀況惡化了，醫生打電話說我們該到醫院見他最後一面。」黑髮男人難過的回答，他的父親已經臥病在床好一陣子了，雖然說年屆九十歲高齡，但是父親的身體一向很硬朗，怎麼知道會突然就這樣病倒了。

「喔…」聽到自己最愛的祖父可能撐不過去了，少年忍不住眼眶泛紅。

「唉，提姆，別太難過，你要知道你祖父這一生過的很充實，沒有任何遺憾，他的年紀已經大了，離開我們是不可避免的。」黑髮男人安慰地拍拍少年的肩膀。

～～～俺是分隔線～～～

「醫生，我父親的狀況如何？」黑髮男人挺直腰桿坐在家屬休息室硬梆梆的椅子上，強迫自己為了孩子堅強。

「您父親的狀況在昨晚突然惡化，他老人家年紀大了，器官開始慢慢在衰竭，已經沒有什麼是我們可以做的了，我們只能盡量讓他感覺舒適而已，我建議您簽一下拒絕急救同意書，讓您父親自然的去。」醫生帶著經過練習的同情面具建議著。

「我了解，同意書在哪呢？」

「爸！」少年不敢相信他父親的決定。

「提姆，我曾經和你的祖父討論過這樣的狀況，這是他想要的。」黑髮男人對著少年搖搖頭，輕拍著他的手臂安撫他。

「可是…」

黑髮男人悲傷的搖搖頭，轉頭看向醫生。醫生默默的遞給他拒絕急救同意書，男人不發一語的簽上他的名字。

「爸…祖父真的不會好了嗎？」少年難掩傷痛的問著他父親。

男人轉身將傷心的少年擁入懷中，他說：「祖父的人生已經到了終點，現在是我們該放手的時候了。」

～～～俺是分隔線～～～

史畢記得他人生中許多的轉捩點，湯瑪斯的意外以及他不久後的死亡；認識梅根；進入鑑識科工作；認識何瑞修；和何瑞修的關係；珠寶店的意外；他向何瑞修求婚那天；兩人正式結婚並向鑑識科公開他們關係的那天。

他的日常生活中，每天都充斥著暴力、欺騙與死亡，然而卻在這樣的環境中，他找到了他的另一半靈魂－何瑞修．肯恩。他們一起走過了人生的高低起伏，兩人也一度因為彼此的意氣用事，差點決裂。

現在回想起來，史畢忍不住覺得他們兩人當時的行為真是傻氣。

「何瑞修…」史畢站在窗前淺笑著。

～～～又是俺～～～

少年站在病床旁，看著祖父滿是皺紋的慈愛臉龐，心中忍不住一陣難過，他伸手輕觸祖父乾癟的手背，扭曲的青色，張牙舞爪的褐斑，他的指尖走過無數歲月的路徑，指下的皮膚冰涼涼，沒有一絲彈性。

提姆牢牢的把祖父慈愛的臉印入腦海中，轉身看見父親還在和護士說話，少年便坐進病床邊的椅子，他輕握住祖父的手。

床上的老人吃力的睜開略為渾濁的藍色眼眸，他疲累的向少年笑了笑，輕捏一下少年的手，又閉上眼睛沈沈睡去。

～～～俺是分隔線～～～

史畢坐進少年離開後留下的空椅裡，他看著病床上靜止的身影，唯有胸腔微微的起伏顯示床上的人還活著。

「我們第一次碰面，那是多久以前的事呢？有沒有六十年了啊？」史畢邊自言自語，邊用修長的手指輕輕梳過老人的銀色髮絲，陽光透過玻璃把銀絲染成金紅。

「史畢？」床上的老人睜開眼睛，清澈的天藍色取代了之前的無神。

「是的？」

「你真的在這裡嗎？」老人迷惑的看著史畢，而史畢手從沒離開過那閃耀著陽光的銀色髮絲。

「是的。」黑髮的男人安靜的回答。

「你是來接我的嗎？」老人笑開地問，眼角的笑紋點亮了他的臉龐。

「當然，現在是你該離開的時候囉。」史畢微笑著伸出手，老人握緊男人的手，一用力，史畢就將老人拉了起來。

老人在病房中央站直身，他滿頭的銀髮在陽光下變成艷紅，之前乾癟的手也豐腴起來。他帶起他招牌的太陽眼鏡，牽起情人的手，兩人相視一笑一起走出病房。

～～～俺是分隔線～～～

「爸，你想爺和祖父現在又在一起了嗎？」少年站在墓碑前語帶哭聲的說。

「提姆，我想他們一定快樂的在一起了。」黑髮男人蹲在墓前靜靜地回答。

兩塊黑色大理石的墓碑上熨著銀色的墓誌：

_Horatio Caine_

_Beloved Friend, Husband and Father_

_Who never gave up_

_19602053_

_Timothy 'Speed' Speedle_

_Beloved Friend, Husband and Father_

_Who never stopped trying_

_19732051_


End file.
